Alec must purchase 14 identical shirts and only has $\$130$. There is a flat $\$2$ entrance fee for shopping at the warehouse store where he plans to buy the shirts.  The price of each shirt is the same whole-dollar amount.  Assuming a $5\%$ sales tax is added  to the price of each shirt, what is the greatest possible price (in dollars) of a  shirt that would allow Alec to buy the shirts?
Solution: The price of all the shirts without sales tax and the entrance fee must be at most $(130-2)/1.05=121.91$ dollars. Since Alec must buy 14 shirts, and since $121.91/14\approx8.71$, the most each shirt can cost is $\boxed{8}$ dollars.